Jauh
by Enji86
Summary: Songfic. Semacam Conan x Ai dalam semacam sudut pandang Ran. Setelah sekian lama mengawasi Conan, Ran menyadari bahwa Shinichi dalam diri Conan mulai pudar. Apakah Shinichi memang sudah mati? Baca dan komen!


**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama dan Jauh milik Coklat

* * *

**Jauh**

By Enji86

_Hari kulalui_

_Tanpa hadirmu lagi_

_Kucoba ingkari_

_Sepi ini_

Untuk kesekian kalinya atau mungkin memang selalu begitu, Ran mendengarkan Shinichi menceritakan tentang novel Sherlock Holmes yang baru dibacanya. Ran selalu merasa kesal karena mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya Shinichi selalu membicarakan Sherlock Holmes setiap mereka pergi berdua. Tapi jika dipikir kembali, mereka berdua memang tidak punya bahan pembicaraan lain. Shinichi adalah maniak Sherlock Holmes dan sepakbola sementara Ran tidak punya ke-maniak-an terhadap sesuatu. Ran memang menyukai karate tapi hanya sebatas suka, tidak sampai maniak.

Ran selalu berharap jika mereka berdua jadian nanti, mereka berdua bisa membicarakan hal-hal lain yang normal dan mereka berdua benar-benar berbicara, bukan hanya Shinichi saja yang bicara. Memang Shinichi selalu mendominasi dimanapun dia berada, termasuk dalam hubungan mereka. Mungkin karena hasil didikan orang tuanya dan teman-teman yang selalu memujanya, termasuk Ran walaupun dia selalu berusaha menutupinya, Shinichi menjadi orang yang sombong, egois dan tidak peka. Yah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan sifatnya itu karena dia bisa dibilang memang laki-laki sempurna.

Shinichi dan Ran menaiki mystery rollercoaster sementara Shinichi terus bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Ran menghela nafas. Setelah rollercoaster ini berjalan, Shinichi akan menutup mulutnya dan Ran berharap sampai mereka turun nanti Shinichi tetap menutup mulutnya. Akhirnya harapan Ran menjadi kenyataan.

_Mengapa terjadi_

_Hancur kau akhiri_

_Satu kata janji_

_Tak kembali_

Jeritan histeris menyambut para penumpang rolllercoaster ketika mereka turun. Shinichi langsung bergegas mengamankan TKP dan menyuruh orang untuk memanggil polisi. Seperti biasanya Shinichi tanpa kesulitan memecahkan kasus pembunuhan rollercoaster itu. Setelah polisi pergi membawa pelaku pembunuhan tersebut, Ran mengajak Shinichi pulang, tapi Shinichi menyuruhnya pulang duluan karena dia masih ada urusan.

Ran tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk dan meminta Shinichi pulang bersamanya, tapi seperti biasanya juga, Shinichi hanya tersenyum padanya dan berlari meninggalkannya, tidak mengindahkan permintaannya. Ketika Ran akan mencegah Shinichi, tali sepatunya putus, yang menurut takhyul berarti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ran hanya bisa melihat punggung Shinichi yang terus menjauh dengan perasaan gelisah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ran benar-benar khawatir. Hatinya tidak tenang. Dia mencoba untuk tidur tapi gagal. Matanya terus terbuka. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Shinichi dan melihat apakah Shinichi baik-baik saja. Namun yang ditemuinya di rumah itu bukan Shinichi, melainkan profesor Agasa dengan seorang anak kecil bernama Conan Edogawa yang merupakan saudara jauh profesor Agasa.

_Seribu tanya sesak di dada_

_Haruskah bimbang meraja_

_Lelah tepis harapanku_

_Sendiri mencari bayangmu_

Profesor Agasa meminta Ran merawat Conan karena dia selalu sibuk dengan penemuannya sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk merawatnya dan Ran dengan senang hati menerimanya. Paling tidak Ran tidak akan kesepian lagi di rumah karena dia hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya yang pemabuk.

Entah kenapa saat perjalanan pulang, Ran ingin sekali membicarakan Shinichi kepada Conan. Bahkan dia bilang kepada Conan bahwa dia sangat menyukai Shinichi. Ran melihat Conan sangat terkejut tapi kemudian Conan memberikan senyuman kanak-kanaknya yang paling manis. Ran merasa beruntung karena dia akhirnya mendapatkan teman bicara yang akan mendengarkan semua perkataannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ran mendapat telepon dari Shinichi yang mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sedang sibuk menangani suatu kasus dan tidak akan pulang untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Ran mencoba menanyakan kasus yang sedang ditangani Shinichi, siapa tahu dia bisa membantu sehingga Shinichi bisa cepat pulang tapi Shinichi tidak menjelaskannya dan memintanya untuk tidak khawatir dan menunggu kepulangannya dengan sabar. Akhirnya Ran hanya bisa meng-iya-kan saja.

_Kutunggu dirimu selalu_

_Kutunggu walaupun_

_Kutahu kau jauh_

_Kutahu kau jauh_

Kedatangan Conan dalam keluarga Mouri benar-benar membawa keberuntungan dalam rumah itu. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, ayah Ran, detektif Kogoro Mouri menjadi detektif terkenal. Lama-lama Ran mulai melihat kemiripan Conan dan Shinichi dan mulai curiga. Apalagi waktu kedatangan Conan sama dengan waktu kepergian Shinichi. Namun kecurigaannya selalu terbukti salah sehingga dia tidak curiga lagi walaupun kadang-kadang dia berharap Conan adalah Shinichi.

Ran beberapa kali memergoki Conan yang sedang duduk termenung dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keputus-asaan. Ran tidak mengerti kenapa anak sekecil itu sudah punya ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Ran melihat Conan seperti melihat dirinya sendiri dan Shinichi. Ran dan Shinichi adalah anak-anak yang kesepian. Orang tua Ran berpisah dan Ran tinggal dengan ayahnya yang pemabuk yang tentu saja tidak memperhatikannya sedangkan orang tua Shinichi lebih memilih tinggal di Amerika dan meninggalkan Shinichi sendiri di Jepang. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka dekat karena mereka adalah anak-anak yang diabaikan oleh orang tua mereka sendiri. Sama seperti Conan, orang tuanya lebih memilih meninggalkan Conan di rumah keluarga Mouri daripada membawanya pulang.

Conan mulai berubah setelah kedatangan Ai Haibara. Ran tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah Conan yang putus asa. Ran mencoba ramah kepada Ai tapi Ai selalu bersikap dingin padanya sampai kejadian penculikan Conan dan Ai yang berakhir di pelabuhan. Ran melindungi Ai dari penculik yang berusaha menembak Ai. Sejak saat itu, Ai tidak bersikap dingin lagi padanya walaupun Ai juga tidak bersikap ramah. Lagi-lagi Ran berpikir, mungkin Ai juga sama seperti dirinya, Shinichi dan Conan, anak-anak yang diabaikan oleh orang tuanya.

_Biarlah semua_

_Seperti apa adanya_

_Kuterus mencoba_

_Relakannya_

Ran menyelesaikan SMA-nya tanpa Shinichi karena Shinichi tidak kembali sampai saat kelulusan dan sekarang dia memutuskan masuk pendidikan diploma untuk menjadi guru SD. Ran cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang karena kehadiran adik angkatnya beserta anggota Shonen Tantei yang lain dan dia mendapat teman baru yaitu Heiji, Kazuha dan Eisuke. Entah kenapa kepergian Shinichi membawa kedatangan orang-orang baru dalam kehidupannya. Tapi di saat-saat tertentu, Ran akan menangis sendirian karena dia merindukan Shinichi.

Ran menghabiskan liburannya di Osaka bersama ayahnya dan Conan yang sudah naik kelas 3 SD sebelum masuk kuliah. Saat di rumah Heiji, Ran tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Heiji dan Conan. Ternyata kecurigaannya selama ini benar. Conan adalah Shinichi. Pada awalnya Ran ingin langsung menyatakan apa yang dia dengar di depan Heiji dan Conan dan meminta penjelasan, namun akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya karena Shinichi pasti akan membodohinya lagi sehingga dia percaya dan tidak curiga lagi. Ran memutuskan untuk menunggu lagi, menunggu sampai Shinichi sendiri membongkar identitasnya di depan Ran.

Ran berusaha keras bersandiwara di depan Shinichi yang selama dua tahun ini juga selalu bersandiwara di depannya sebagai Conan. Melihat Conan berusaha keras memberikan petunjuk pada ayahnya atau polisi untuk mengungkap suatu kasus, melihat Conan menembakkan peluru bius di jam tangannya dan meniru suara orang-orang yang ditidurkannya itu untuk memecahkan kasus membuat Ran mengerti kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya mendadak menjadi detektif. Semuanya terlihat sangat lucu di matanya. Yang paling lucu adalah bagaimana para anggota Shonen Tantei selalu membuat Shinichi terlihat bodoh dan frustasi, terutama Ai. Ran merasa sangat heran bagaimana seorang Shinichi Kudo yang tidak terkalahkan hanya bisa menghela nafas karena kalah berdebat dengan seorang gadis kecil bernama Ai.

_Satu yang kupinta_

_Kembalilah padanya_

_Kutahu di sana_

_Ada dia_

Lama kelamaan Ran menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan hubungan Conan dan Ai. Ran tidak bisa menunjukkan perbedaannya tapi dia tahu ada yang berbeda. Ketika Ai membuat Conan tersenyum, Conan benar-benar tersenyum. Senyumnya berbeda dengan senyum yang selalu ditunjukkan Conan pada semua orang termasuk Ran, senyum yang hanya sandiwara belaka. Tapi tentu saja senyum itu sangat jarang terjadi mengingat Ai lebih banyak membuatnya kesal atau terlihat bodoh.

Pernah suatu hari Conan pulang ke rumah dengan lesu. Waktu itu dia sudah kelas 4 SD. Ketika Ran bertanya kepadanya, Conan hanya bilang bahwa Ai marah padanya. Hari-hari berikutnya, Ran melihat Conan berusaha keras agar Ai tidak marah lagi padanya. Ran sampai terheran-heran sendiri, kenapa Shinichi begitu inginnya Ai, seorang gadis kecil, tidak marah lagi padanya dan mau bicara lagi dengannya bahkan sampai meminta maaf kepada Ai dengan muka melas. Shinichi yang dikenalnya, yang keangkuhannya setinggi langit itu tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Puncaknya adalah saat Ai tertusuk pisau oleh pelaku pembunuhan yang disudutkan oleh Conan saat mereka kelas 5 SD. Kejadian itu membuat Ai tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari dan Conan setiap hari menungguinya di rumah sakit. Conan bahkan tidak mau pulang dan ingin terus di sana sampai Ai sadar. Ran bahkan pernah melihat Conan menangis sambil memegang tangan Ai yang masih belum sadar. Shinichi yang dikenalnya tidak pernah menangis walau sesedih apapun atau mungkin karena Shinichi tidak pernah mengalami hal-hal sedih sebelumnya makanya dia tidak pernah menangis. Akhirnya Ran bisa mengerti perbedaannya.

_Kutunggu dirimu selalu_

_Kutunggu walaupun_

_Kutahu kau jauh_

_Kutahu kau jauh_

Ini bukan tentang hubungan Conan dan Ai yang berbeda tapi tentang Shinichi dan Conan. Ternyata Conan bukan Shinichi. Meskipun mereka berdua orang yang sama tapi mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Shinichi tumbuh dengan tatapan pemujaan dari teman-temannya yang terpesona dengan wajah, kecerdasan dan kemahirannya bermain sepakbola sedangkan Conan tidak. Yah, sebenarnya teman-teman sekolah Conan juga begitu dan ada Ayumi, yang merupakan teman baiknya, juga selalu menatap Conan dengan tatapan pemujaan seperti teman-temannya dulu. Tapi selalu ada Genta yang suka memukul kepalanya, Mitsuhiko yang selalu menuntutnya karena dekat-dekat dengan Ayumi dan Ai dengan sindiran-sindirannya sehingga selalu membuat Conan kembali ke bumi.

Namun Ran tidak menyerah kepada Shinichi. Setiap Shinichi meneleponnya, Ran terus meminta Shinichi untuk segera pulang. Memang nantinya jika Shinichi kembali, dia akan kehilangan Conan, adik angkatnya yang juga sangat disayanginya. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur mencintai Shinichi dan dia tidak ingin Shinichi menghilang dari hadapannya. Lagipula Shinichi juga mencintainya.

Setelah Ai kembali sehat dan keluar dari rumah sakit, Conan berkata pada Ran bahwa dia akan tinggal sementara di rumah profesor Agasa untuk menjaga Ai. Ran tentu saja sangat keberatan namun dia tidak punya alasan untuk mencegahnya sehingga dia mengijinkannya.

_Seribu tanya sesak di dada_

_Haruskah bimbang meraja_

_Lelah tepis harapanku_

_Sendiri mencari bayangmu_

Saat Conan tinggal di rumah profesor Agasa, Ran hanya bisa melihat Conan dari jauh. Ran tidak sanggup menahan kerinduannya kepada Conan sekaligus Shinichi sehingga suatu kali dia menjemput Conan di sekolahnya ketika dia pulang lebih cepat untuk mengajak Conan makan siang bersama. Conan keluar dari sekolahnya bersama para anggota Shonen Tantei yang lain dan langsung memperlihatkan senyum manis kekanak-kanakannya saat melihat Ran tersenyum ke arahnya walaupun dia kelihatannya sedikit terkejut melihat Ran.

"Ran-neechan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Conan dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Conan-kun. Rumah terasa sepi sekali tanpa kehadiranmu. Aku... aku rindu padamu" jawab Ran.

Mata Conan terbelalak karena kaget dan mukanya menjadi merah. Ran menahan dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa. Ran berniat menggoda Shinichi habis-habisan nanti kalau dia sudah kembali karena sekarang dia tahu dengan kata-kata rayuan sedikit saja, muka Shinichi langsung memerah.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya neechan-mu ingin mengajakmu kencan. Kau pasti senang sekali ya, Edogawa-kun" sindir Ai kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada anggota Shonen Tantei yang lain. "Lebih baik kita tidak mengganggu mereka" ucap Ai pada anggota Shonen Tantei yang lain.

"Eh? Kencan?" seru anggota Shonen Tantei yang lain.

"Tutup mulutmu, Haibara" ucap Conan yang wajah merahnya sudah berganti menjadi wajah kesal sementara Ran wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena Ai menuduhnya mengajak Conan kencan. Ai tidak tahu kan, kalau Ran menyukai Conan, atau lebih tepatnya Shinichi, dan Conan juga menyukainya?

Ai kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti anggota Shonen Tantei yang lain tanpa menghiraukan Conan.

"Uhm Conan-kun, aku ingin..." ucapan Ran dipotong oleh Conan.

"Ran-neechan, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Haibara pulang sendirian karena dia selalu terlibat masalah kalau aku tidak bersamanya. Aku akan mampir kapan-kapan. Sampai jumpa" ucap Conan kemudian segera berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

Ran hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Akhirnya Ran menyadari satu hal lagi, perlahan tapi pasti, Shinichi dalam diri Conan mulai pudar. Shinichi yang mencintainya dan dicintainya semakin menghilang. Sehingga pada akhirnya yang tersisa hanyalah Conan Edogawa yang tanpa sadar sudah jatuh cinta pada Ai Haibara.

_Kutunggu dirimu selalu_

_Kutunggu walaupun_

_Kutahu kau jauh_

_Kutahu kutunggu_

Suatu hari Ran tanpa sengaja melihat Conan menarik tangan Ai yang sedang bicara dengan seorang anak laki-laki di taman. Ran langsung menghampiri mereka dan menangkap sedikit percakapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ai.

"Dia itu masih SMP" seru Conan.

"Dan kita masih kelas 6 SD. Tidak ada yang salah dengan anak SMP" ucap Ai.

"Tentu saja itu..." ucapan Conan terputus ketika melihat Ran mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ran.

"Aku baru saja akan menolak seorang anak SMP yang menyatakan cinta padaku tapi Edogawa-kun menggagalkannya. Yah, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya gagal karena anak SMP itu pasti mengira Edogawa-kun adalah pacarku" ucap Ai datar.

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak kencan dengannya?" seru Conan.

"Tidak" sahut Ai.

"Tapi di rumah tadi..." ucapan Conan dipotong oleh Ai.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kencan kan? Kau sendiri yang seenaknya salah paham pada apa yang kukatakan. Haah, aku capek sekali. Lebih baik aku pulang. Sepertinya neechan-mu ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Ai kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku belum selesai" seru Conan tapi Ai tidak mempedulikannya kemudian Conan menoleh pada Ran dengan pandangan melas.

"Kita bisa bicara lain kali" ucap Ran yang langsung disambut oleh senyuman manis Conan.

"Maaf, Ran-neechan. Aku akan mampir kapan-kapan. Sampai jumpa" ucap Conan kemudian dia berlari mengejar Ai.

"Shinichi, apa kau benar-benar sudah mati?" gumam Ran pada dirinya sendiri.

_Dirimu selalu_

_Kutunggu walaupun_

_Kutahu kau jauh_

_Kutahu kau jauh_

Ran akhirnya menyerah mencari Shinichi yang tersisa di dalam Conan ketika dia lulus kuliah. Lalu dia mulai berkencan dengan teman semasa kuliahnya dulu. Pacarnya itu sangat berbeda sekali dengan Shinichi. Kalau dulu Ran yang selalu memperhatikan Shinichi, sekarang Ran-lah yang diperhatikan oleh pacarnya. Pada awalnya semua terasa aneh, namun menjadi orang yang diperhatikan ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Pacarnya ini juga seorang karateka sehingga pembicaraan mereka selalu nyambung.

Conan yang sangat terkejut dengan berita ini meminta Ran ikut bersamanya ke taman untuk bicara.

"Ran-neechan, kau tidak bisa pacaran dengannya" ucap Conan ketika mereka sudah di taman.

"Dia orang yang sangat baik, Conan-kun. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Ran.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shinichi-niichan?" tanya Conan.

"Aku sudah menunggunya selama 6 tahun dan dia tidak juga kembali. Aku tidak bisa menunggunya lagi dan aku rasa dia sudah mati" ucap Ran.

"Tidak, dia belum mati" seru Conan kemudian membuka kacamatanya. "Aku... aku adalah Shinichi, Ran. Karena itu kumohon jangan pacaran dengan laki-laki itu"

Ran mengambil kacamata dari tangan Conan dan memakaikannya kembali di wajah Conan.

"Kau bukan Shinichi. Kau adalah Conan Edogawa, adik angkatku" ucap Ran tegas sambil menatap mata Conan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mata Conan membesar karena ucapan Ran. Sepertinya dia sadar bahwa selama ini kecurigaannya bahwa Ran sudah tahu identitas aslinya ternyata benar. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Conan kemudian dia berlari keluar taman.

Ran hanya terdiam melihatnya tapi tiba-tiba hatinya mulai berharap lagi bahwa Shinichi dalam diri Conan masih belum mati karena dia melihat Conan menangis. Ran bergegas mengejarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti di dekat pohon yang ada di dekat gerbang taman. Dia melihat Conan memeluk Ai dan menangis di bahunya sementara di dekat tempat mereka berdiri ada sebuah tas belanja yang isinya berupa sayuran berceceran di tanah di dekat gerbang taman.

Tiba-tiba Ai menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat Ran berdiri sehingga Ran refleks bersembunyi di balik pohon dan berharap Ai tidak melihatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Conan sudah berhenti menangis sehingga Ai membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai mengambil keuntungan dariku, bisakah kau melepaskan aku?" ucap Ai datar.

Conan refleks melepaskan Ai dan mukanya menjadi tambah merah.

"Apa? Aku tidak..." ucapan Conan dipotong oleh Ai.

"Lihat yang sudah kau lakukan. Kau membuat belanjaanku menjadi sampah. Kau membuang-buang uangku. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus ganti semuanya" ucap Ai mengomel.

"Oi, oi! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sedih" gerutu Conan.

"Aku tahu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lari dari tanggung jawab. Sekarang kau harus memungutinya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah" ucap Ai.

Conan memunguti belanjaan Ai yang berserakan di tanah sambil terus menggerutu.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Conan setelah dia kembali dari tempat sampah.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau harus menemaniku belanja dan kau harus membayar semuanya" ucap Ai.

Conan menghela nafas.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti" ucap Conan lesu.

Tiba-tiba Conan merasakan tangan Ai menggandeng tangannya. Awalnya Conan terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

Ran keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah dia mendengar langkah kaki Conan dan Ai menjauh dari gerbang taman dan melihat Conan dan Ai berjalan menjauh sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ternyata kau memang sudah mati, Shinichi" gumam Ran.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Kabar gembira buat para pembaca sekalian, aku baru saja menyelesaikan plot cerita multichap-ku yang terbaru.

Aku akan mempublish bab pertama hari minggu ini jadi tolong dibaca dan dikomentari ya.

Buat Airin Miyano, aku belum bisa mengabulkan request-mu yang Shiho-nya mati soalnya aku terlalu cinta sama dia jadi aku nggak tega kalau bikin dia mati. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan sanggup menulisnya.

Buat cheeky, aku masih belum punya gambaran dari sudut pandang siapa lagu Prisoner of Love diperuntukkan jadi aku belum bisa membuat plotnya. Jadi aku pending dulu untuk sementara. Gpp kan?

Terakhir, dimohon komentarnya untuk cerita ini!


End file.
